


clementine

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Their lives are about to change forever, but all Hoseok feels is happiness, pure joy in the present moment.





	clementine

Hoseok had once thought that nothing would ever be as exciting as finally getting to debut after years of hard training. Then, he had thought that, surely, nothing would ever top the excitement and satisfaction that he felt the day that they got their first win on a music show. And soon after, he thought that things couldn’t possibly get any better the day that the company finally gave him and Kihyun permission to date freely, as long as they did everything in their power to keep it a secret. No more hiding, no more sneaking away from staff. They were even allowed to room together, so long as they kept the other occupants of the dorm in mind whenever they got physical with each other. 

But then, things got even better. Kihyun became pregnant with Hoseok’s child. 

It wasn’t exactly unheard of, a male pregnancy, but it was rare, and they had never for even a moment thought that Kihyun's body might be capable of carrying a child. And yet, when he had come down with a sudden, mysterious illness during their break between promotions, and they had taken him in for a checkup, the doctor had confirmed it. Kihyun was perfectly healthy, and he was pregnant, and the two of them were going to be parents. 

It was going to be tricky to deal with from the company’s perspective, yes. They would have to come up with excuses, make up stories, hide Kihyun from the public eye for a while until they could come up with a way to break the news, not only that Kihyun and Hoseok were dating, but that they were _expecting_. But thankfully, miraculously, they were going to allow them to keep the baby and now, every day Hoseok wakes up with his chest full of joy, like sunshine inside him, at the thought of all that’s to come. And Kihyun, well, he’s so happy about it, he’s glowing, even more beautiful now than Hoseok has ever seen him before. 

They’re several months into it now, and Kihyun’s stomach has been prominently showing for weeks. He hasn’t made a public appearance in a long time, and fans are starting to ask questions and demand answers from their management. And the company is planning on breaking the news soon with a carefully-crafted statement and a team of lawyers and public relations experts, and they all know that they may have some tough times ahead of them, but at least for now, everything is perfect, and they can just be happy together in complete privacy, complete safety with nothing but positivity and love all around them as the baby grows healthy and strong. 

Tonight, the others had gone out to give them some alone time in the dorm, and Kihyun is lying on his back on the bed, freshly showered and wearing only one of Hoseok’s large t-shirts and no underwear, propped up on a stack of pillows and resting comfortably as Hoseok, with his head and the tops of his shoulders underneath the t-shirt, kisses slowly over Kihyun’s pregnant belly, his arms wrapped around Kihyun’s waist. 

Kihyun sighs in contentment, his hands kneading at the blankets beneath him slowly, gently in relaxation, and Hoseok rests his cheek for a moment against Kihyun’s warm skin, closes his eyes to concentrate, and he swears he can feel the baby, _their_ baby, alive and breathing inside of Kihyun’s body, a beautiful creation made from their love. His heart fills with warmth, and he hugs Kihyun gently before unwinding his arms from around Kihyun’s waist and splaying his hands flat on the bed on either side of Kihyun as he starts to move down Kihyun’s stomach. 

He emerges from under the t-shirt as he goes further and further, until he’s spreading Kihyun’s legs apart and pushing them to bend back by the backs of Kihyun’s thighs, Kihyun’s hands immediately moving to tangle in Hoseok’s hair as he realizes what Hoseok is doing; Hoseok can hear him starting to make noises as Hoseok’s fingertips press into the warm skin and Hoseok brings his face close to Kihyun’s entrance, hovering his mouth right over Kihyun’s hole and closing his eyes as he takes in Kihyun’s warmth all around his face. Ever since Kihyun became pregnant, he seems to radiate warmth constantly; his skin seems softer, healthier, lush and lovely, and Hoseok just wants to sink into him, to feel that warmth all around him always. 

Hoseok sighs in fondness, then moves his face that last bit forward and starts to slowly lave his tongue flat over Kihyun’s entrance, over and over, tasting him and getting him all nice and wet, and Kihyun’s body reacts perfectly, his hole quivering and legs shaking, and Hoseok focuses only on making him feel good, drawing out more of his soft, pleasured noises, and so he slips his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and seals his lips over the rim, Kihyun's hands fisting in the sheets as Hoseok loses himself inside. 

He licks and sucks and kisses, completely attuned to how Kihyun is reacting above him, and he moves and presses and pulls his mouth in ways that he knows will drive Kihyun crazy, because tonight is all about Kihyun, and all he wants is for Kihyun to feel good. Kihyun deserves it, and Hoseok wants nothing more than to give that to him. 

Hoseok keeps going until Kihyun’s hole clenches around his tongue and he comes underneath his shirt, spilling over his pregnant stomach and his chest. And Hoseok will clean him up soon, will tuck him in to bed and curl protectively around him and their unborn child, but for right now, he just lies there between Kihyun’s legs, listens to Kihyun’s sweet, satisfied noises, and sighs, his eyes slipping closed as he takes it all in. 

This is the happiest that Hoseok has ever been, but he knows that together with Kihyun, there's no limit to how happy they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
